


Things You Said While I Was Sleeping

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2018 Edition [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Prompt: 12 - Things You Said While You Thought I Was Asleep“Hunk?” Lance murmured again. “You awake?”The words were on his tongue - No. Shut up. Go to sleep - but nothing fell out. He was far too drowsy, far too comfortable. He could feel sleep twitching it’s way through his body, getting ready to slip him into dreamland the moment it reached his head.





	Things You Said While I Was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> For Poeticflower12 on tumblr

Hunk rolled over onto his side and blinked open his eyes blearily. His clock murmured three o’clock and the window was dim and dark. He blinked rapidly, shaking the sleep from his eyes and shifted to find warmth and comfort again. Next to him, Lance was breathing slowly, tucked up against his back like the desperate spoon he was.

Sometimes this happened, Hunk went from clutching to being clutched or sometimes Lance just plain twisted and collapsed out of bed, still searching for the elusive snuggle-time as Hunk rolled slowly away. But Hunk liked being held so he just snuggled backwards and smiled content.

“Hunk?” Lance murmured.

He tried to open one eyes but the warmth of his sheets kept him clinging to sleep and he made a vague noise instead.

Lance rolled over top of him, laying halfway onto his side, his presence more of shadowing beacon of protection than something sickly and nerve-wracking that Hunk would shudder out of sleep for. 

“Hunk?” Lance murmured again. “You awake?”

The words were on his tongue -  _No_.  _Shut up._   _Go to sleep -_  but nothing fell out. He was far too drowsy, far too comfortable. He could feel sleep twitching it’s way through his body, getting ready to slip him into dreamland the moment it reached his head.

Lance leaned over and kissed Hunk’s forehead, his cheek, his nose and then whispered, “I love you.”

Blearily Hunk considered that. In a movie, his eyes would’ve snapped open and he would’ve released a throaty, “ _What?”_  But in the dark of night, warmth still clinging to his side, all he could muster was a happy sleepy snuffle.

Lance pushed back his hair. “I know I haven’t said it before,” he went on, “and saying it while you’re asleep probably isn’t the smartest thing but.” He let out a soft sigh. “You’re so perfect. I guess-” He shifted and flattened himself against Hunk’s side, his breath ghosting the tips of Hunk’s ear. “I guess I’m just scared you won’t feel the same.”

Of course, Hunk would feel the same, Hunk thought. Lance was an idiot.

Lance snuggled up against his back. “I love you,” he said into Hunk’s bare skin, kissing his shoulder blade. He whispered it again against Hunk’s neck, his bicep, his spine, all the while kissing every time he spoke. Like he was trying to mark it into Hunk’s body. Finally, he drew back and stubbornly tried to wrap Hunk up in his arms. “I’ll say it the morning,” he said, decisively. “I will you. You deserve to hear it when you’re, ya know,  _conscious._ ”

Hunk let out another content sleepy sigh. That sounded good. He’d say it back of course and then tell Lance all about this little nightly tirade and probably trick him into revealing all the other times he’d done it before.

Compelled by that, Hunk managed to shake off his sleep just enough and reached up to clutch Lance’s dangling hand with his own, giving it a light squeeze. Sleep tumbled back against him and as he crashed back into a warm dreamland, he heard Lance mutter, “ _You fucking bastard_.” 

He had to laugh.

But hey. At least now Lance wouldn’t chicken out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr || ](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/178889991252/hance-and-12-please) [Other Links](https://linktr.ee/hk44_art)


End file.
